PFC Lavernia Tucker
DROPPED Lavernia Tucker is a Simulation Soldier from Detroit Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Sandtrap Valhalla Outpost. She arrived in-game on 11/8/2010 and York's House of Misfits in R? Age: 27 Origins: Red vs Blue (AU) App link: Here HMD: Here Played by: 'Surge '''Contact: '''HPlus Future (AIM) Setting RvB is more loosely attached to the Halo series than dignity is to the remaining members of the Grif family. Master Chief and Halo continuity get mentioned once at the beginning of Blood Gulch Chronicles, and then forgotten for the rest of the series. For the most part, it’s assumed that it starts after Combat Evolved is over, and carries on from there. The 20th - 21st centuries seems to have left a lasting impact, since multiple references are made throughout the series to movies like Waterworld and The Matrix (Only the first one), which are considered good enough to be Classics in the future. Several characters also make a reference to movie tropes, though these seem to be more prominent with Tucker than anyone else. The Red vs. Blue "war" is a front for a plethora of simulation bases meant to train agents from Project Freelancer. Soldiers in the bases have failed whatever military tests they were given and deemed unfit for combat. Because of this, they were shunted off to the simulation bases and left there until a Freelancer needed a simulation test. Due to the nature of normal MJOLNIR armor (it has a habit of breaking a normal human being's bones you see), they are most likely wearing knock-off armor that has most of the special abilities removed, as well as being made of an alloy that doesn’t weigh almost 500 pounds. The Covenant Elite in this series are probably low class or some kind of mentally deficient off-shoot of the race, and I'm only saying that because it makes sense. They seem to have remarkably low intellect and speak a totally different language than the ones in Halo canon, a language that mostly consists of honks and blarghs. It justifies the stupid and why no international incidents are caused when the series suddenly takes a turn for the serious and ends with many of them dead. They are probably outcast drones that are only given simple tasks and are poorly regulated by the Sangheili, most likely retaining a rank more on par with Grunts than even the lowest Sangheili minor. The Smart AI in this universe are based on the brain and personality of a dead or flash cloned person, instead of being programmed, though they aren't really that person and often don't act like them. Dumb A.I. are A.I. that are programmed to do a specific task, while Smart A.I. are able to do many tasks, but only have a 7 year life span before rampancy or ceasing to function due to “thinking themselves to death”. This information wouldn't matter were it not for the fact that every Freelancer agent gets an A.I. which is later revealed to be a fragment of the Alpha, who is based on the original Leonard Church, Director of Project Freelancer. The fragments act as a "dumb" A.I. and embody only one of the many personality traits of the Alpha. Delta is logic, Gamma is deceit, Omega is rage, etc. Church is the remnants of whatever they couldn't get out of the A.I., while Tex is a memory of Allison, a woman he was in love with. For the first part the series takes place in a box canyon in the middle of fuck nowhere known as Blood Gulch. It is later moved to a snowy base in the middle of nowhere known as Sidewinder, and O’Malley’s fortress in the middle of nowhere known as Zanzibar. These locations seem to be key to the series, as they are re-used repeatedly. The Meta goes back to Zanzibar to charge his armor, while Sidewinder makes an appearance in Blood Gulch Chronicles and Revelation as the location of Freelancer Command. After being relocated, Tucker is finally rediscovered in a temple in the middle of nowhere, known as Sandtrap. Currently, everyone is presumed to be in Valhalla, which is also in the middle of nowhere. Personality Tucker is obnoxious, obsessed with sex, and too unmotivated to use the gratuitous amount of perceptiveness and common sense she has for anything constructive. She enjoys pointing out flaws and loopholes in the logic of others, but has a habit of jumping to conclusions with little evidence to support her claims. Like most of the Red vs. Blue cast, she doesn't put much thought behind her actions, though occasionally she will stop herself before doing something totally stupid. Though she did have something of a different upbringing when she was a child, allowing her to completely take things into her hands in her later years resulted in the Tucker everyone knows and loves, with a few differences. For all extents and purposes, she can be considered bisexual, being sexually attracted to men and women only. However, she feels more at ease with the thought of sleeping with women and has an overt preference to them. While she does like men in theory, pretending to be one and hanging around with the other Blues and Reds has put her off them. Since Flowers ordered her to pretend to be a guy, Tucker had more of a chance to talk about how she loved the ladies, and less of one to talk about how she loved the men, at risk of shit getting awkward. Even after her ruse is unveiled, she still displays a preference for women, though it's mostly because Sister is easy and all the men she knows are firmly crammed in the "DO NOT WANT" zone or trying to kill her. Tucker is pretty masculine and has been since, well, forever. She's crude and impolite, constantly using curse words, making gross analogies and talking about sex like it's something to be brought up in conversation ALL THE TIME. She has almost no manners and no mental filter for what shouldn't be said in a very loud voice and in public, though that's not so much a man thing as it is a Tucker thing and probably got worse because she hangs around too many assholes who wouldn't know polite conversation if it shot them in the face. Along with this, she shows almost no respect to any authority figure present in her life, picking and choosing what plans she wants to go along with, as well as who she wants to associate herself with. Due to her perceptiveness, Tucker doesn't make a habit of engaging in battles she knows will get her killed or maimed; though occasionally self-preservation, petty revenge, selflessness, or being ''really pissed, will get the better of her. She doesn't consider herself a good soldier, though an entire sub-section an Alien race would beg to differ as they chose her as a "Champion" of sorts, though this is probably because she birthed Junior and has the Great Weapon. She's not as good a fighter as a Freelancer is, and not even close to SPARTAN technique, but she makes up with it by being a dirty cheating bitch who uses underhanded tactics and lots of grenades. For the most part, she doesn't really fight for anyone else but herself and her own agenda, though this can be changed. The easiest way is for Command to give her an order that is actually significant, or when she has to fight to help someone she actually gives a fuck about. While she refused to follow most of Church's poorly planned schemes, she seemed to function pretty well when "Command" ordered her to keep some alien weapon from falling into the wrong hands. Tucker is amazingly sarcastic and snarky to everyone and anyone. She tends to treat everyone equally -man, woman, or alien- which is to say she gives them little to no respect because no, you are not a special snowflake no matter what your mother told you. She is that one person sitting in the back row of the movie theater of your life, laughing and facepalming anytime you do something wrong. While she is quick to point out other people's fuck ups, she doesn't do anything to help fix them unless it affects her in some way. She never takes anything seriously, be it a life threatening situation or another day fighting the Reds, she always has a joke or a witty one-liner for everything, even if it ends with her getting her ass kicked. She is also a double entendre seeking missle, and tends to mutter "Bow chicka bow wow" under her breath, or just say it out loud everytime she finds one. While in her armor, Tucker is pretty cagey about her race and sex, even though (depending on the state of her voice module at the time) it can sometimes be pretty obvious she is a woman. Since the characters in RvB treat things like this as a big deal ( i.e.: Tex's reveal and the "Are you black?" conversation), she is pretty much an expert at deflecting questions. She has the tendency to get annoyed by anyone who brings it up consistently, though once their surprise wears off and they start acting normally, Tucker forgets about it easily. Aside from this, she seems to have picked up a bit of paranoia, a side-effect from the effort of keeping up her ruse for several years as well as living a day-to-day life of being shot at be assholes and people who want to kill her. For the most part, Tucker is either apathetic towards, afraid of, or passive-agressively hates everyone. There are people she genuinely likes (BGC crew), but not so much because they treat her well, but because deep down she knows they're decent people and they're really familiar to her. When Tex explained her plan to take Junior and use him to corrupt the Aliens, Tucker expressed hostility at her for taking her kid, proving that she can actually develop attachments to people. At the same time she tends to repress loss and trauma very easily, partially because Red Vs Blue is a comedy for the most part, but also because she doesn't see the point in crying over spilt milk. As far as she is concerned when it comes to loss or trauma, if there is nothing she can do to fix it then all she can do is hope for the best or get over it. In the game, Tucker fucking hates the teleporters in Sacrosanct due to her long standing dislike of getting her armor covered in black dust, as well as the slightly painful sensation and the whole "getting-lost-in-slipspace" thing. She pretty much runs everywhere, despite her typically unmotivated attitude, just to avoid using them. Abilities & Weaknesses '''STRENGTHS: Her armor is a cheap knock-off of actual SPARTAN armor that only has climate control, air filtration, motorized leg joints and the ability to be heavy and durable armor. She's taken a rocket to the chest wearing this thing and come out on top. She has very good aim, being able to hit moving enemies as well as stick them with plasma grenades. She also posesses a Covenant Energy Sword, known as The Great Weapon, that is locked to her genetic signature. It can cut through things that would normally be impossible to cut through with those blades, such as large metal crates or Warthog engines. WEAKNESSES: She is very much not a SPARTAN, so no super strength, or superdurable bones, or crazy intelligent soldier experience. Her armor can't withstand armor piercing bullets and without it she is vulnerable to pretty much everything. She's also pretty easy to rile, assuming that a person hits the right buttons, which could lead to bad decisions. ABILITIES *Really good eye sight (Justified because she never gets to use the fucking sniper rifle. Can tell a person's gender, regardless of armor, from half a mile away.) *Really good hearing (About 50 yards for anyone speaking at normal volume. Tunes everything out unless it can be made into a sex joke.) *Basic Comprehension in Sangheili (Only knows basic phrases like "Stop firing, you fucktards", the names of weapons and vehicles, and curse words and insults.) *High pain tolerance (Because there are no pain meds in Blood Gulch and also from taking punches fron Tex for most of her years as a soldier.) Character Relationships Virgil: Is kind of a douche, which means that Tucker totally knows how to deal with him. She doesn't really trust him all that much, but she doesn't fully trust anyone, so yeah. He does know what he's doing with tech, and for the most part Tucker will let him tinker with her armor if he can make it work better. But now that she has Junior, he is being a complete FUCKASS and avoiding her. LIKE A FUCKASS. The Rookie: Pretty cool for an ODST and actual UNSC personnel. Rookie is probably the nicest person Tucker knows, which is saying nothing because everyone she knows is an ass. He's pretty much the most stable person on the station, in her opinion. He needs to watch it with her catchphrase though. >( Private O'Brien: REALLY FUCKING FUN TO MESS WITH. O'Brien is a tiny asshole that is her main source of shadenfreude on board Sacrosanct. She thinks it's funny as hell to poke at him, and is pleasently surprised he hasn't punched her in the face. SPARTANS: *Noble-One: Alright guy, so long as he keeps his people in check. *Noble-Two: Wanted to take Junior away from her. Because she'd obviously do so much with him. *Noble-Three: Was all "oh that thing is totally dead" when discussing Junior. Her advice for him after Red ate him was to get the fuck over it. She is not happy that he shot at her roomie and Junior's Other Mom. *Noble-Four: Probably the only person that Tucker can honestly say she hates with some actual substance. She felt bad about Reach for a while, after hearing some information second-hand, but that was all thrown out the window when he insulted her repeatedly and threatened to shot her kid in the head. While Tucker is used to that shit, Emile said it with feeling, which pissed her off. Recently they've taken to badgering each other on the Sacrosanct Secure Network. *Noble-Five: Doesn't keep tabs on him. Doesn't really care. *Noble-Six: Okay. Fine. Tucker actually likes this one. She's offered to help her with the aliens and doesn't act like an asshole and is actually sort of okay to hang around with. This confuses the fuck out of Tucker but she guess' Six is maybe a little alright. *Black-One: Decent. Doesn't want to get into Tucker's face about Junior. *Black-Two: Same. *Black-Three: Hasn't talked to. *Master Chief: Hasn't talked to. Arbiter apparently told him to watch out for her and Junior, but fuck Arbiter. Shockwave: They've talked three times, don't know each others names, and confuse the fuck out of each other so much that it's amazing they even bother to talk at all. She is kind of shocked that he thinks a good wank is pointless, and may or may not be trying to make friends with someone nice because of his prompting. York: York is totally her bro-friend. He's the guy that she has no romantic interest in whatsoever, but rather than hating his guts, she actually likes him quite a bit. He took her in after Emile threatened to blow Junior's head off and they've gotten along to the point where she is all herslef around him, so just mostly ''an asshole intstead of totally. York is kind of antsy around Junior though, but Tucker doesn't fully trust Delta after dealing with Omega, Gary and Epsilon, so it's all even. Red: Tucker feels the need to protect Red, which is hilarious to her because Red is a fucking raptor. She takes Junior hunting and occasionally sleeps on Tucker's bed when the mood strikes her, and Tucker is totally okay with it. Junior adores and sees her as his Raptor-Mom. She's probably the only other being on this station Junior would break fingers for. Sarah Connor: Tucker likes Sarah a lot, for Tucker at least. She thinks that York needs to totally get with this chick because maybe she can teach him not to be so stupid and he can teach her not to be so ucking paranoid all the time. C.L.U.: ''FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! Arbiter: Tucker really really doesn't like Arbiter, but at the same time, it's a kind of false dislike. She appreciates the fact that he has somewhat adopted Junior and is willing to teach him the ropes of being a Sangheili. THe issue for the most part is that Arbiter refuses to STOP HELPING HER and defending her honor. His social derp frustrates her to know end, but he's alright for an alien. Junior absolutely adores him, seeing him as something of a father figure. While the way his Mom raised him doesn't usually click with Arbiter's teaching meathods, causing him to be pretty fucking stubborn about some things, Junior for the most part seeks to please him and live up to the standards he sets. Dropped. Tex: BLUH BLUH HUGE BITCH! Dropped. Event Participation & Work Credits EVENTS *'Phase 4444': Kept to herself for almost the entire event. Sometime before Two-sixsix made an appearance to fix the network, Tucker got dragged along to Holo-Reach to rescue Noble-Three when he got kidnapped by Tex's dragon Omega. The mission apparently ended successfully, as she was free to help Commander Shepard when Two-sixsix arrived and needed to be let in into Sacrosanct manually. *'Dead Space Event' **'The Grid': Tucker went through a teleporter with Junior and was spat out onto The Grid, instead of her intended destination. Both Junior and her were taken hostage and she was made to play in the Grid Games or else CLU would probably kill her kid. This pissed her off and she stayed here for a good fucking while before getting freed by the rescue party. WORK CREDITS *Went on an EVA and killed the living shit out of some space lampreys - 2 credits Trivia Things *Has 4 brothers and 3 sisters. Is the oldest and was the only one in the house who had her own room. *Took a ballroom dance class when she was 16 to impress a girl she wanted to get in the pants of. Girl decided they would be better off as friends. She still knows how to waltz and it is the only dance she can do. *Actually has standards when it comes to men. Horribly sexist in this respect. Terrified of getting pregnant again. *An expert at repressing trauma due to the regular happenings on Blood Gulch. *Rough estimate puts her at being a soldier for about 8 years, meaning she joined up when she was 20. *Sort of awkward with being a mom and pretty much not very good at it. See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.